Changes
by kimi-lee22
Summary: What happens when a young SEED gets dumped by her boyfriend because she writes too much. What's a girl to do? Well keep writing of course! What happens when a fellow SEED falls in love with the heroine, that is the author? Squall & Vogue Zell & Kirsten
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don' t own Final Fantasy VIII characters or Vogue(she belongs to Mystic Tenchi) I do own Kirsten and Jasleen, and the story idea.

Prologue

"We're through." He told her.

The girl, about eighteen, just looked up at him, blinking twice. She put her pen down, and stood.

"Thats what its come to, Kevin? Is you leaving me behind?"

"You spend way too much time writing. Katherine (A/N I have nothing against Katherines) spends more time with me then you."

"So you'd rather go out with my best friend?" She asked, calmly. "Then go ahead."

"Are you going to be alright, Jasleen?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied.

Once he left, tears slipped through her closed eyelids and onto her blank paper.

Winds of Change

A/N _Winds of Change_ is the story that Jasleen is writing with, so I also own this and all the characters Jasleen plays with. The story along with thoughts will be in Italics.

_Sari watched from her stance, she waited, while her newest opponent struck down one person after another. A small smile graced her rose pink lips._

"_Bring it on." He beckoned._

_She turned her back on him and started to walk away._

"_What are you doing?" He asked. "We have a fight!"_

"_I'm and innocent, you are not." She turned fiery eyes on him. "You are finished."_

_Karlo was not prepared for her to attack. She spun quickly, the elements melding with her and causing her skin to become tattooed with the secrets they held. She looked like a goddess. Her brown hair was blown back by the wind, her face was masked by the elements. She threw the mask to the floor._

"_Sari?" Karlo questioned._

"_I've spoken." Her voice echoed. "I will win this battle."_

_Karlo was in shock, she was beautiful. He didn't see the attack coming._

"_Winds of change, surround my foe. Destroy the evil that surrounds him."_

_The wind picked Karlo up, she could hear him scream. The darkness wouldn't give up without a fight._

"_I wish this wasn't so painful." A single tear slide down her cheek, as she knocked Karlo unconscious._

_When Karlo came to, he was in a room. His sister smiled at him, and took the cloth away from his forehead._

"_I'm glad your awake, brother."_

"_Where's Sari?" He asked._

"_She told me to tell you 'where ever the wind take her'." _

"_Elements guide me." Sari whispered to the wind._

So what do you think? This is my first Final Fantasy Fic, I hope you liked it. _Winds of Change _ isn't the only book that Jasleen is going to write, there will be other books. With Sari in them, of course. If you have any ideas on what to do, let me know I always like feed back. Until next time. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII; I do own my own characters. This is my last disclaimer because I hate to do them.

Chapter 1 _Winds of Change_

"Jasleen, I'm so sorry about you and Kevin." Kirsten Thomas sat next to the brown haired girl.

"Thanks. Oh, what are you reading, Kirsten?" She noticed the book in the other SEEDs hands.

"Zell actually picked it up for me. I heard the author is actually a SEED. Her name's Crystal Line, really cool. Zell told me it was good, and it has to be if he read it." Kirsten giggled and handed her the book.

The brunette took the book from the red heads hands. Both girls were SEED, and both girls could fight.

Kirsten Thomas had the almost the same experience with the boys as Jasleen had. Her boyfriend had run away from Balamb Garden to be with his wife. He had a wife, while he was dating Kirsten. Kirsten had found out, after Headmaster Cid had told the garden that Thomas was dead. Kirsten had coped rather well with it, and Zell Dincht helped.

Zell and Kirsten had become an item over the last few years, and admitted to each other later that they had crushes when they were little. Even though Kirsten couldn't stand the whole hot dog eating thing. Still they made such a cute couple, and it was a rumor around the garden that he was going to ask her to marry him.

Kirsten's weapons was double guns, she loved the way the double barrels felt in her hands.

Jasleen was brunette, with deep blue eyes, and she designed Sari to be like her. Every thing about Sari screamed Jasleen, but no one seemed to notice. Jasleen's weapon was a crossbow, which she could fuse elements with. She could even use her weapons to heal her allies.

_"Winds of'Change_, by Crystal Line, interesting." Selphie sat on the other side of Jasleen. "Irvine's reading it; I get it when he's done."

Everyone in the Garden knew that Selphie Tilmitt and Irvine Kinneas where a couple. Those girls that didn't soon found out from Selphie, when she got mad. Normally the short haired brunette was kind, and gentle, but when you got her ticked, stay away.

"You mean Irvine's actually reading?" I think I'm going to have a heart attack." Jasleen swooned and fell on the floor dramatically.

The three girls giggled, and then Kirsten stopped.

"Uh-oh, better get up, Jas. Here comes the discipline committee."

Jasleen sat up, and watched as Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin walked in. All three of them were too busy reading _Winds of Change _to pay attention. Jasleen purposely stuck out her leg, and Seifer fell forward.

"Whoa."

Jasleen grabbed his arm, just before he hit the floor. She pulled him up, and looked into his blue eyes, shocked by how beautiful they were.

"Sorry, Seifer, oh, here's your book." She handed it to him, their fingers touched briefly.

Jasleen blushed and looked away. For some reason she'd come to like Seifer, even if he was PIA.

"Thanks, Jasleen."

All three girls watched in shock has Seifer and his group walked away.

"Did Almasy just say 'Thank you'?" Kirsten questioned.

"Are we sure those words are even in his vocabulary." Selphie replied.

"Hello, are we here?" Zell waved his hand in front of their faces,

"Oh, hi Zell didn't notice you there." Jasleen smiled.

"No one ever does." He muttered and sat across from Kirsten.

"You know that's not true." Kirsten smiled at him, and then noticed his tray. "What no hot dogs today?"

"No, I got one." He picked it up, and then dropped it. "Uh, isn't that Katherine with Kevin?"

Jasleen turned to look, wishing she hadn't, but then she yelled at them. "GET A ROOM! PDA ISN'T ALLOWED IN THE CAFE!"

"You sound like Fujin." Selphie was laughing.

When Jasleen yelled everyone turned to see who she was yelling at. Kevin and Katherine both turned beat red, and ran past Squall and Vogue, who were talking to ex-instructor Quistis Trepe.

"Nice one, Lestran!" Someone yelled at Jasleen.

Jasleen just smiled, and then asked to be excused, and left to her room.

_Hearts on Fire _(A/N this has nothing to do with Lee Reads or diamonds)

That was all Jasleen had written the title. Where would Sari go, what would she do?

"Maybe some training in the arena will clear my mind." She picked p her crossbow has she left.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII characters ect. I do however own Kristen, Jasleen, Crystal, and all of Crystal's story ideas. I also own the story itself.

AN: My gosh its been years since I posted for this story! I apologize! I found the notebook its in so now I can edit it and post. I hope to post often.

Chapter 2

Seifer was surprised, when he heard Jasleen yell, especially since he knew Kevin and Jasleen had dated. He didn't imagine her the type to yell, instead he figured she'd run out of the room crying. He turned the page in his book.

"_Sari, your power is yours to weld as you wish, for good or for evil." Her teacher told her, smiling at the young girl.  
"I will only use my power to help," The nineteen year old girl replied. "I would not want to use it any other way."  
The elder woman smiled and nodded, she knew that Sari was someone who could be trusted with the power of magic, especially this magic. _

Seifer had been rereading Winds of Change, not that he'd let any one know. He also thought it was foolish, he had a crush on Sari. She just seemed so real to him, as if she was a real person, and not a character in a story. It was in the way that Ms Line described her, everything about her, from her looks, to her actions, to even the way she used her own magic.

"I'm going to the arena, I'm out of practice." He spoke aloud, then looked around. _Why was I just talking to myself? _

Seifer made the long walk to the arena, which wasn't as long as he thought it had been. He pulled out his gunblade, ready for anything that would come at him. He saw Jasleen in a fight not too far away from him, he rushed to join her then.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

Jasleen had a slight smirk on her face, but didn't look at him. "Not at all." She drew the fire spell from the Grat, she fused it with her arrow, while waiting for Seifer to make his attack. She attacked next letting the glowing red arrow fly, it pierced and exploded, killing the creature.

"So, Seifer, what are you doing here?" She asked, leaning on the railing then.

After the battle the two had found a spot in the 'secret area' just to take a break, they'd told themselves. Instead they'd ended up talking a little, Seifer watched the girl out of the corner of his eye. He'd known her for years, since they were just children, and yet she still surprised him. She wasn't ugly, actually she was very pretty. Her chestnut brown hair was held back today with small barrettes, framing her face, outlining her jaw line. Her blue eyes sparkled as she seemed to be thinking of something else rather then what they had actually been talking about.

"Same as you, practice, got to stay in shape we're still needed as SeeDs." He replied, looking up at the ceiling then.

"Enjoying Winds of Change?" She asked suddenly, changing the topic.

He was surprised that she had noticed what he had been reading earlier. He was careful with his reply though. "Yeah, so? I can't read a book?" He asked.

Jasleen just chuckled a bit, pushing herself off the railing then, and placing her hands behind her back. "Oh Ms Line wanted to know, that's all." She stated, a smile on her rose pink lips. "She's writing another one."

"Is Sari in it?" He asked, ignoring the wanting to know.  
"She's the main character, but Miss Line is lost, she's got a title, and a small plot, but its not enough for a book." Jasleen replied with a soft sigh.

"You sound close...almost like.." He started to say then shook his head. "Never mind."

"If you say so," Jasleen stated, brushing her hands off on her cloths then. "Its called Hearts on Fire, so you like Sari?"

"She's pretty interesting for a woman..." Was his reply.

"She doesn't know her past, but is always willing to help others, no matter the cost to her. She isn't worried what others think about her either." She stated, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, turning her back to him then.

"She sounds like you, Jasleen." He commented, she shivered slightly when he said her name.

She turned at the sound of her name from his lips, looking into his dark blue eyes. It seemed they changed when he was talking about something he was passionate about. She felt as if she could drown in those sea blue eyes. She shook her head a bit then, less she felt she would be swallowed up in what was Seifer Almasy.

"Seifer, would you like an autograph?" She asked, not wanting to let him know who she was just yet.

"From who?" He looked a little confused, and Jasleen couldn't help but giggle just a little.

"Crystal Line, I can get her to sign a copy of her next book for you," She stated, smiling.

"You'd do that, but why?" He asked, a little weary, these things didn't come for free.

"Well..your a fan, and I figured its the least I can do." She stated, "You did help me out," She smiled.

"Okay...but what do you want from me then?" He asked, he still didn't believe in getting things for free.

"Well...dinner would be nice, but you wouldn't have to." Jasleen stated, tapping her cheek. "And Ms Line won't be done for a while of course, books take time to write."

Dinner, would that be so bad, he thought to himself. For an autograph copy of a Crystal Line book...not at all. "Okay."

"Alright um...probably better make it next month." Jasleen stated. "I'll get back to you when I can actually arrange a date, when Crystal lets me know the book is out."

Seifer nodded, pushing himself off the rails, Jasleen started to walk out then. She didn't notice a Grat sneaking up on her.

"Jasleen, watch out!" Seifer yelled, running towards the creature.

Jasleen turned then, raised her crossbow and let the arrow fly, as fire surrounded her enemy. She smiled at him through the flames, he just stood there and watched as she left.

_"Sari, Sari, wake up! Please wake up!" The small boy stated, shaking the older girl. _

_Her eye lids fluttered open, her eyes had to adjust to the darkness. She opened her palm then, a flame burned there, causing her to blink a few more times. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness she noticed the boy, Albert. His emerald green eyes held in them sorrow, she sat up immediately. _

"_Albert what is it you need?" She asked, even though she was sure she already knew the boys reply. _

"_Its mother, she is very sick...we need a cure, a miracle cure, you can do it...Sari." Albert stated. _

_Sari did not say anything, rather she got up. Her white strapless top shown a bit, her skirt was long white with red at the bottom. She wore tan sandals on her feet, she was ready for anything when she slept, she had to be. In her chestnut brown hair were roses, deep red like fire, that's what they were called fire roses of course. _

"_I shall come." She stated, taking the boys hand in her own. It was small compared to the young woman's, but it was a comfort she knew he needed. _

_Both Albert and Sari ran until they reached the young boys house. She could already sense the dread in the house without having to go in. At first she was afraid to go in, but she knew she had to help with any way she could. She was surprised to see a handsome young stranger there, but did not ask Albert who he was. Instead she studied him, his blonde hair with a tint of red in it, was swept back away from his face. His eyes...though, those were so blue like the sea...she had to look away. _

_Sari made her way to the woman's room, she pushed the curtain aside, and knelt before the bed. "Kari, can you hear me?" She asked, her voice soft. _

_The woman turned her head, it looked as though it hurt to. Sari knew she had heard, and she knew...then, that Kari would not make it. No matter how much magic Sari knew, she could only pray for a miracle. _

Two tears hit the keyboard where Jasleen typed, she quickly wiped them away. Death was not something she planned...but she took it from her own experience.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII characters ect. I do however own Kristen, Jasleen, Crystal, and all of Crystal's story ideas. I also own the story itself.

Chapter 3

Jasleen placed Hearts on Fire  in her bag. It had been a month, she'd spent 100 percent of her free time writing on her story. She'd finished early because of it, and been late to some of her classes too. Fortunately she was excused...always had a good excuse of course. She was nervous though, and why shouldn't she be? She was going on a date with Seifer Almasy the bad boy of Balamb, a trouble maker, and worse what if he didn't like the book?

"Jasleen?" Kristen knocked on the door, it was open, but she was polite always knock.

"Come on in, Kristen," She hollered from her bathroom.

Kristen smiled a bit noticing how Jasleen was getting dressed up, she had to ask. "So a date, moving on?"

Jasleen nodded, putting in her earrings, cute little rose ones, she'd been saving these for a special occasion, a date with Kevin, but that hadn't happened. So she wore them now for her date with Seifer. "I figure it's about time." She replied, straightening out her top and skirt.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Kristen asked, watching the girl finish and, helping tuck her hair back when a rose fell out of her hair.

"Seifer..." She replied quietly, "Thank you for the help Kristen." She left the room, grabbing her bag.

Kristen just stared at her, but smiled a bit, "I wish you the best of luck," She whispered.

While they waited for dinner, the two were silent. Who would break the silence first was the real question. It really seemed as if both of them were afraid to speak.

"I brought you something," Jasleen finally stated, breaking the silence, as she got into her bag. "It isn't even on the shelf yet." She handed him Hearts on Fire, as their fingers touched, she felt a slight spark, she blushed.

"Hearts on Fire, just like you said...but how did you get a copy so quickly?" He asked, looking over the cover, and the back.

"I know Crystal personally," She replied, it was true after all. "She bounces ideas off me, and such."

"So she is a SeeD." He replied, watching as she nodded. "Does she go to Balamb?"  
"I'm not going to share that, just that she's a close friend." Jasleen replied, she smiled softly.

He knew he wouldn't get any more from her then that. Jasleen was a stubborn one, of course that's what Seifer liked about her. He opened the book and read the signature, then.

_**To Seifer Almasy, there's a very special lady sitting across from you. Take good care of her. **_**Thanks for being a fan. Have a wonderful night. Crystal Line **

"Here you are the special," The waiter came by and set their plates before them. "Please enjoy."

"Seifer, could you put the book down, for a while?" She smiled at him. "Oh yes, Crystal told me that she named Sari's partner Almasy."

"Oh? Partner?" Seifer set the book down, after all he knew to be polite.

"Yeah, I told her about you," She replied twirling her linguine on her fork. "She was really grateful that a guy admitted to liking her work, and she wanted to give Sari a partner...and a male partner seemed like the best choice."

"You know, I've noticed something, about you," Seifer looked at her, noting her attire as well. "You and Sari are a lot alike."

She chuckled softly then. "Crystal designed her to be like me, we both work in elements. Crystal wanted to make a character to look and be like her close friends or fans." She placed the fork in her mouth then.

After dinner the two walked around town, not there was much town to walk in. Jasleen watched Seifer while he read Hearts on Fire, he seemed very engrossed in it. At least that meant he liked it, she hoped. She didn't want to bother him, but they really needed to get back to Balamb, curfew would be in a few hours.

"Seifer, we need to be getting back," She placed her arm through his then, looking up at him.

When they reached the area to get a car, they were stopped by two guards. Both of them smiled at Jasleen, who frowned a bit, what was going on? They were being polite of course, as they normally were.

"We're sorry, but we can't allow you to leave." The taller one of the two told them.

"Why not?" Jasleen asked, angry and concerned of course.

"We had an accident on the road miss, and it won't be cleaned up until tomorrow," The younger one replied. "We're very sorry for the inconvenience, but the hotel should have a room for you."

"Its alright, thank you sirs." She smiled, and walked away, pretty much dragging Seifer with her. "Come on Seifer we have to get a room...or two."

"We're sorry we only have one room available, with the accident and all." The owner apologized.

Jasleen just smiled. "That's alright, thank you." She took the key from her, and started up the stairs.

Seifer followed her, still reading, she was surprised he didn't bump into anything. She opened the room then, and walked in, setting her bag down she pulled out another outfit to wear to bed.

"What else do you carry in that purse?" He asked, looking over his book.

She walked into the bathroom, but was still able to hear him. "I carry everything a girl could need in cause of emergency." She replied. "So what's happen so far?"

"Kari just passed away," Seifer stated, hearing his own voice crack slightly, he hoped she had not noticed.

"My mom passed away when I was Albert's age," She replied, coming out of the bathroom she put her cloths in her bag. "Seifer?" She looked at him, she noticed the tears in the young man's eyes.

He looked at her, growling slightly at himself for showing a weakness in front of a girl, especially Jasleen. Her night gown was a fire red, he looked back in the book, reading the passage again.

_Sari had cried, until she could cry no more. She had to get up, she had to get some sleep. Almasy helped her stand. "Let me help you, Sari," He guided her to the wash room. _

_She proceeded to wash her face then, looking at herself in the mirror she barely recognized herself. She cleaned up quickly, putting on her dark red night gown, she brushed her hair back, letting the rose petals fall to the floor. _

"You and Sari wear the same cloths." He stated, "Earlier you were wearing what she was wearing when Albert came to her."

Jasleen just smiled a bit. "I told you, Sari is designed after me...after all we have good taste." She winked at him then. "Crystal took letters from my name and made Sari. She took her favorite letters though, and she wasn't sure how it would sound, but she likes it."

"So in other words you are Sari, the character?" He asked,

Jasleen sat down on the bed, and nodded. "Basically yes."

"I can't believe I'm telling you this, I have a crush on you."

Jasleen giggled slightly, glad to hear that. "Well then, I guess its good we had dinner then." She stated, smiling. "If you don't mind I'm going to get some sleep, enjoy your book." She pulled the covers back and getting in to bed.

Seifer nodded and continued reading his book.

"_Thanks Almasy," She smiled at him, and took the hand he had offered. "I really needed this." _

_Indeed she had, the night out had gotten her over the horrible nightmares from losing Kari. _

_He nodded, smiling at her, when they reached her house, he pulled her slightly closer to him. His embrace was warm, comforting, but at the same time she felt she wasn't ready to except it just yet. _

"_If something were to happen to you, Sari," His voice was a low whisper. _

"_Almasy...we barely know each other." She spoke softly as well, her face slightly red. _

_He returned those soft spoken words with a soft kiss, instead of backing away, Sari returned the kiss, eagerly. _

Jasleen woke up she snuggled more under the covers, but froze when she felt an arm around her. She was fully awake in an instant. Seifer was still sleeping and he groaned a little when she moved.

"Seifer?" she sat up and shook him. "Wake up!"

"What...what is it?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Dreaming about Sari again?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips, as she next to him. "Its time to snap out of it, so we can go home." She stated, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Seifer shook his head chuckling a bit, as he watched Jasleen walk out of the room. She came back in a few minutes.

"Still in bed Almasy...?" She asked, before leaning close to him, close enough to kiss him. "I have a secret...think you can keep it?" She asked, her lips almost brushing his.

He was surprised at her closeness, and could feel his cheeks flushing a light pink. "Y..yea...yeah." He managed to stutter out.

"I'm Crystal Line." Was all she said.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII characters ect. I do however own Kristen, Jasleen, Crystal, and all of Crystal's story ideas. I also own the story itself.

AN: I was not sure if Edea and Cid could have children, been a while since I played the game. So I gave them Jasleen, I thought it was a good idea. Also I know the sorcery thing is passed down from another sorceress, so I'm not sure yet how Jasleen came across it. Maybe her adoptive mother.

Chapter 4

"We were detained, headmaster." Jasleen flashed her award winning smile. "There was a traffic accident."

"I understand, Jasleen. Mr. Almasy, are you alright?" The headmaster had noted that Seifer was staring at Jasleen.

"Yes, sir, I'm fine." He was still staring at Jasleen with his reply.

Cid paused for a minute, "Jasleen, you are dismissed, Mr. Almasy I need you to stay." He told the young man.

Jasleen smiled a bit. "I'll see you later Almasy, oh hello Matron." She smiled at the older woman.

The tall woman smiled back at her, and got off the elevator, Jasleen stepped in. She waved flirtatiously at Seifer, he just gave her a slight nod and a small smile.

"We need to have a talk, Seifer, about Jasleen." Cid stated,.

"Dear, don't be too hard on him, there was a very horrible accident, just be glad they weren't in it." Edea stood next to her husband then, patting his shoulder.

"Sir, I swear nothing happened." Seifer stated, defending himself and Jasleen.

"Its not that, we know you two are adults, able to make your own decisions." Edea stated, "We've been trying to find a way to let Jasleen know the truth about her parents."

Seifer looked at her, the question in his eyes, being very visible.

"We're her parents, her birth parents." Edea stated.

"She believes both of you are dead," Seifer stated then, the surprise was of course on his face. "She writes about it."

"Yes we know she is Crystal Line, its how she got published." Cid stated. "Its not that we don't want to tell her..."

"Tomorrow, at dinner," He had no clue what he was doing. "Be there, both of you, you don't want to miss this chance, it might be your last." He walked out of the room then.

The two adults looked at each other. "Seifer cares about her, Cid." Edea stated then, Cid nodded.

Jasleen was sitting at the table when Irvine came and sat next to her. She blinked a few times and looked at him. It was rare to see the sharp shooter without Selphie, so she was surprised.

"If you came to..." He held up a hand interrupting her.

"I'm not here to flirt with you, Jas..." He stated, "Are you busy?"

Jasleen shook her head closing her notebook. "No, not really, what do you need?"

"I need a favor," He replied, she tilted her head slightly. "Selphie's birthday is coming up, and I don't know who to ask for help, or what to get her...?"

"Ahh so you came to me," Jasleen chuckled a bit. "I'll fix your problem, Kineas, no don't give me any money." She waved his hands away. "I know exactly what to get her." She smiled.

"Thanks, Jas, I appreciate it." He gave her a gentle hug before leaving.

Jasleen felt her face flush a bit, no wonder Selphie liked Irvine...his hugs were pretty great. She shook it off then, and got up walking to her room. She was surprised to see Seifer standing there.

"You know the rules," Jasleen stated, opening the door.

"Its not after curfew," Was he reply, walking in with her. "As long as we keep the door open I can be here." He picked up a copy of Hearts on Fire, "How many copies do you get any ways?"

"Oh, about fifty or so, I get them to give out to friends and family." She stated. "I had Winds of Change for two months before it came to Balamb."

"Two months...we get things really slow here, don't we." He stated it more as a fact then a question, watching as she picked up a copy of both books. She signed them quickly then, "May I?"

She just shrugged. 'Sure," She handed them both to him then.

"Selphie, your boyfriend must care a lot about you to track me down. Thank you for enjoying Winds of Change. Crystal Line." He read it quietly to himself. "Selphie, Happy Birthday! Please enjoy this copy of Hearts on Fire, not even on shelves yet. Have a wonderful birthday. Crystal Line. Did Irvine ask you?"

She shook her head then, her dark brown locks moving with her. "No, he asked for help with what to get her. Her birthday is next week you know." She paused then turning to face him. "So what does bring you to my room, Seifer?"

"We're having dinner with the Headmaster and Matron tonight." He replied, setting the books down on her desk. "I requested it, after last night." He lied a bit, but he knew she'd get over it. "So started the next book yet?"

"Nope." She replied, "I decided to take a little break." She smiled at him.

"In other words writers block again?" He asked leaning against the wall.

She nodded, chuckling. "Yeah, of course experiences help me write, and so far...nothing's really happened."

_That will change after tonight, _he thought to himself. "Well I'm sure something will happen soon."

"So you're going to help me?" She asked, her voice held a tease in it. "Oh good, cause sometimes I need help."

He chuckled softly. "I'll do what I can, I am your partner after all...but whatever you do don't give me credit."

She laughed then, "That's unlike you, Seifer, normally you want credit for your work."

He shook his head, "Not this tim..." A knock on the door caused both young adults to jump.

"Are we busy?" Edea asked, smiling at the two of them.

Jasleen smiled and shook her head. "No Matron, we were just discussing writers block." She stated, "What can we do for you?"

"Actually I need to talk to you, Jasleen, alone, if that's alright."

Seifer nodded. "Of course, I'll see you both later tonight." He stepped out of the room, but gave Jasleen's cheek a soft kiss before leaving completely .

Jasleen felt her cheeks flush a light pink then, but she smiled. "Is there something wrong?" She asked, a little worried, it wasn't often that Matron came to talk to her.

"No, not at all, dear, we just need to discuss Sorcery." Edea replied, closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong with you Seifer?" Raijin asked, "You seem upset about something, ya know?"

Seifer just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Its nothing for you to worry about." He waved the other guy off.

The three noticed Jasleen come out of the classroom then, a book in her hand. They weren't sure what she was reading, but she seemed into the book deeply.

"Hello Jasleen." Raijin smiled at the girl, who closed her book.

"Oh hi guys." She placed the book at her side. "Mind if I borrow Seifer for a bit?"

The other two of the committee looked at each other, shrugged, then looked back at Jasleen and shook their heads.

"Thanks." She stated, grabbing Seifer's arm then and dragging him away.

The couple walked to Seifer's room, it was closer and less cluttered then Jasleen's. Though she noted, it was dirtier, well messier any ways. Of course it was a boy's room, he left the door open as well. Just in case someone came, besides the door was not to be closed, unless it was after curfew, then girls were not allowed in boys dorms, and vice versa of course.

She took a seat on his bed then, hugging the book to her chest, and moving her legs to her side as well. She looked comfortable, but she seemed anxious about something.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. "What did you and Matron talk about?"

"Sorcery," She replied. "She says there is a good chance I may be one...I figure she's probably right, since I can actually fuse the element with my weapon." She looked at the book in her arms. "So I'm brushing up on some history...what if..."

"You're worried." He knelt then in front of her. "You shouldn't be," He smiled then, causing her to blush slightly. "I'll protect you, I promise." He brushed a lock of hair back from her face and kissed her softly.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII characters just Jasleen, Kristen, and plot. ^^ Enjoy!

AN: I found my notebook again! Thank you for reading and reviewing ^^

Chapter 5

Cid paced nervously, while Edea got ready. What would Jasleen's reaction be, what if she hated them both? They had caused her a lot of heartache over the years.

"Cid, you worry too much." Edea stated putting in her earrings.

"Dearest...its not every day you tell.." He stopped talking then seeing Jasleen. "Jasleen, you look wonderful."  
The young girl smiled at him, he returned her smile. To think this young lady was his daughter, and he'd had the privilege of watching her grow. Most of their parents never got to see them grow up, never would. Yet she'd forgotten who he was and had even started to believe she was an orphan. He'd even gone so far as to let her be adopted when Edea had disappeared, so in all essence the girl was an orphan. He sighed a bit then, the curse of using the G.F.'s was a painful one.  
"Thank you, headmaster." Jasleen stated a light pink tinge to her cheeks.  
Jasleen wore a white blouse with dark spirals on it, a black ribbon tied just below her chest. She wore dark black slacks and a pair of white sandals. Her dark brown hair was left lightly loose in a low ponytail that cascaded over her right shoulder. She had placed some violets in her hair as well.  
"Well then since we're all here." Seifer stated, _why do I have to get things going, _"shall we be off?"  
"Yes, of course." Cid stated taking Edea's arm she just smiled at him and patted his hand.  
Things were going to work out, they always did, didn't they?

There was a silence between the two SeeDs and the headmaster and his wife. Of course it wasn't often the headmaster took members of SeeDs out for dinner. So Jasleen really wondered what was up, was this about the sorcery thing?  
"Jasleen, how are you books coming along?" Edea asked, smiling at the young girl.  
Jasleen felt her face flush a bit. "Road block, ma'am. I have the title but no plot," She sighed a bit placing her head in her hand. "Its rather awful, I have a deadline coming up too."  
Edea nodded a bit "Plots can be hard to come by, but I'm sure you'll think of something soon."  
Seifer sighed the adults were getting no where in telling Jasleen the truth, and this was what the dinner was all about in the first place.  
_Time to step things up a bit, Almasy_...is inner "character told him" _Going to let Sari do this by herself? And you call yourself her knight, pssh, I could do a better job.  
_"Actually, Jasleen," Seifer stated, telling his "character" to shut the hell up. "The real reason we're having dinner with the Headmaster and Matron is because they have something to tell you." He looked at Cid then as if to say _Fess up._  
"Um yes of course." Cid coughed a bit and Jasleen smiled, trying to not let the giggle she had in her rise up.  
It was pretty cool seeing the Headmaster flustered about telling her something. Well maybe not cool but she wasn't sure of the word right now.  
Edea chuckled a bit. "Jasleen, I'm just going to come right out and say it. We're your parents."  
Jasleen's eyes went wide then as if she'd been told the world was coming to an end and she'd never see any of her friends again, or the time she had actually caught Kevin cheating on her. She blinked a few times then and Seifer took her hand in his.  
"Jasleen are you..?" Cid was the first to speak, and the girl nodded.  
"...Why was I adopted?" She asked looking at him.  
"...After Edea left, and the whole incident, I didn't think it was safe for you to live with just me, you were only a little girl." Cid explained. "I didn't feel it would be a good idea for me to try and take care of you."  
Jasleen paused again that was an acceptable reason, "Then I was..oh my Matron I'm so sorry!"  
Edea looked at her she gently placed her hand on the girls. "Its alright you had to do what you had to do."  
"Jasleen?" Seifer looked at her.  
The girl was frantically searching through her purse to find that notepad. "Its got to be in here!" She stated then smiled a bit when she found it and immediately started scribbling down on it.  
The three of them just looked at her, what was going on.  
Jasleen blushed a bit when she noticed the three pairs of eyes on her. "oh sorry..." She gave them a small smile. "I suppose I should ask first and uh..." The blush darkened then. "I mean I didn't ask Seifer first, and that was rude of me." She looked at him and he just smiled back at her. "Any ways may I use your names in my next story?"  
Edea and Cid looked at each other. "Won't people know who you are then?"  
"They already know I'm a SeeD, daddy." She smiled, it was nice to call him daddy again. "So it won't make much of a difference, that who's more popular then Balamb gardens Headmaster and the Matron?"  
"I don't mind, dear?" Edea turned to Cid and Cid gave a nod of approval.  
"Then its settled, thank you both so much." Jasleen got up then and gave them each a kiss on the cheek, causing her father to blush slightly and Edea to giggle.

_Changes of Tides_

Sari and Almasy made their way through the busy and bustling streets of Balamb. It was a rather huge city, but Sari had been told she would find answers if she came here. She was more afraid of getting lost here then anything else. She held Almasy's hand tightly in her own then, she didn't want to lose him, not here. Especially when she saw the other ladies eying him, it meant trouble.  
"We're a married couple," Sari told him. "Play along."  
Almasy's face flushed a dark red but he nodded and smiled a bit. "Of course, dear."  
Sari was looking for a house, a house that would tell her answers, answers that the past could answer. Memories long forgotten that were locked away, this house would hold the keys to all of it. It was a rumor, but even a rumor had some truth to it, didn't it?  
"Enter, Sari," A voice stated, when she went to knock on the door. The girl shivered slightly then, and looked at Almasy. "Only you Sari, if you want the answers you seek."  
Sari looked at Almasy he smiled. "Go, I'll be alright, I'll be waiting for you."  
Sari nodded and took the first steps to finding the truth about herself.  



	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII characters just Jasleen, Kristen, and plot. ^^ Enjoy!

AN: I found my notebook again! Thank you for reading and reviewing ^^

Chapter 6

"Irvine, how'd you get Crystal's signature?" Selphie squealed hugging him tightly.  
Irvine grinned, "Natural talent." He hugged her back just as tightly.  
Jasleen rolled her eyes slightly but smiled a bit. "Oh yes I have news Selphie, thought it would be my gift to you." She stated, remaining surprisingly calm. "Crystal is writing another novel already in the works."  
"Really? When's it coming out?!" Selphie asked letting go of Irvine who frowned a bit.  
"Oh not for a while, of course, but soon." Jasleen replied.  
"Soon, what horrible word." Selphie pouted a bit, but blinked a few times when Seifer sat next to Jasleen at the table.  
In fact everyone except for Jasleen was rather surprised, but of course they said nothing. Jasleen just smiled and gently placed her hand on his, he gave her a small smile.  
"I heard it was your birthday, Selphie, so I came to wish you happy birthday." He stated it in a like telling you happy birthday is such a big deal to me.  
"Uh...thank you, Seifer, I see that Ms. Line used your last name in her book, as Sari's partner." Selphie stated.  
Jasleen had an answer for that. "Well she is a SeeD it only makes sense that she would use people she was familiar with, whether in person or from word of mouth."  
"Person, you mean she could be a student her at Balamb?!" Zell stated, eyes wide.  
Jasleen shrugged. "Who knows, we all just know that Crystal is a possible pen name, and that she is a SeeD."  
"How do you know so much about her, Jasleen?" Kristen asked suddenly eying the young girl.  
"I wrote her." Jasleen stated, grinning. Oh yes the girl had her cover down pat by now. She had to have especially since she went to school with the girls who were more curious then they knew they should be. "Her address is in the back of the book in the about the Author section."  
"Really, Selphie, may I borrow your book so I can write it down?" Zell asked.  
Kirsten had a pen ready and had a notebook. "Never mind Selphie I'll write it if you'll tell it."  
Selphie smiled and started to flip to the back of the book then, being careful to not catch any words that she would want to read. "Aww here it is..hey wait...where did Seifer and Jasleen go?"  
"Probably to get school work done." Kristen replied, with a tiny hint of a smile.

"Why are you following me?" Jasleen asked him, turning to face him. He had to stop suddenly so he didn't crash into her.  
"I uh wanted to ask if you were doing anything tonight?" He asked, his face flushed a bit.  
Jasleen was taken aback then, "You're blushing is adorable, Seifer." She watched as it darkened, and grinned slightly. "I don't have any plans."  
"Would you like to go to dinner then, a play or something?"  
"Sure sounds like fun." She opened her dorm room then "Come in, I want to show you what I've written."  
They both made sure the door stayed open, and Seifer followed her in. She handed him a quarter of Change in the Tides.  
"All of this in one night?" He asked, already seeing she'd gotten to page 75.  
"Actually I wrote the last 20 pages this morning," She replied. "I was almost late to class, almost skipped."  
"That wouldn't have been good on your record." Seifer stated then noticed a page had fallen out, he reached for it.  
"You don't need to see this." She snatched it away from him and he just grinned and took it back form her.  
"Must be a love letter.." He stated but when he opened it, he was surprised.  
Inside was a beautiful drawing, that looked more like an painting then an actual drawing. It was Sari surrounded by water, where the water touched her white dress turned into a dark blue, then a lighter blue. Her dark hair was water lily's the flowers cascading down like a waterfall. The petals of the flowers fell into the water seeming to spin there. Underneath the picture was the caption: "I must pass this test, I must rely on my own strength. Let the tide change me." - Sari  
"Illustrations?" He asked, ""I didn't know you could draw this well..." He was learning things about her as of late.  
"...Fans have been asking what Sari really looks like, for a picture." Jasleen stated, "No one knows her better then I do, so I decided I would try my hands at drawing her, took me forever, trust me I have a ton of rough copies. Oh before I forget, I think I'm going to go public in the book after the next one."  
"Why's that?" Seifer asked.  
"Hiding is okay for a while, but as Sari's said 'I need to pass this test,'" Jasleen replied, and was a little surprised when Seifer took her hands in his.  
"Will you let me help you?" He asked and she looked at him questioningly. "I'm your knight, your guide, and your friend, Jasleen."  
Jasleen felt tears pool in her eyes then and a few feel he wiped them away quickly. "...You're too nice to me."  
"Its a flaw for the sorceress." He teased her a bit and she giggled.

_Sari sat at the long table, she couldn't help as the tears that feel from her eyes. She was smiling her eyes were bright with mirth however even though the tears were falling from them. She was surrounded by the ones she loved and they loved her, she knew that.  
She reached over then and grasped the hand of her lover and her protector. She knew now that she had nothing to fear, not life, not death, not the challenges that laid a head. As long as she had him, and her family she could pass any test that came her way._

Jasleen smiled, "I can too, Sari, pass any test that comes my way." She paused again, she wasn't quiet finished but already the next book plot was coming to her, that made her glad. She was quick to put it down to paper

_An Earth Shattering Discovery _

_The earth shook beneath Sari's feet, and she knew it was not of her doing. She felt a cold wind from the north against her skin, she frowned. Something wasn't right here, she told herself. That was when she heard a voice, a voice from her past._

"Sari..." It was so faint she thought she was imagining it, then the voice came again. "Sari..."

When Sari finds that her former teacher is dieing, she makes the long journey to see her one last time. Once she makes it there she is sworn into a promise: To find her Master's long lost daughter and take her in has a pupil. What will Sari do?  



	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm glad you came," Cid stated standing form his desk then. "You have mail, some it even from here in Balamb...I think that's due to your last book?"  
She chuckled a bit. "Selphie's birthday," She replied taking the two bags, neither one very heavy, but she was sure filled to the max with letters. "Thanks, daddy."  
"Would you like help with your bags?" Seifer asked standing at the door of the elevator.  
"Of course," She handed him one then paused a minute walking over to her father she hugged him, then kissed his cheek. "Bye Daddy." She waved at him as the elevator doors closed.  
He blushed a bit and Edea came into the room then. "You know, Seifer is good for her, they make a good couple."  
"And Jasleen has effected Seifer, more then she knows." Cid replied.

Once the couple got back to her room they set the bags down, and Jasleen opened the one that said Balamb on it first, she blinked a few times as letters tumbled out. "Oh boy..." She picked up the first letter and let out a little gasp of surprise.  
"Jas?" Seifer asked, a little worried.  
She looked at him. "...Squall reads my books." She stated the shock in her voice apparent.  
"So...I read your books." He wasn't sure whether to be jealous or not.  
"But he wrote me too!" Jasleen told him. "I didn't ever think I'd get a letter from him."  
"You're not going to go all like fan girl on me are you?" Seifer asked leaning against the wall watching her. "Its just Squall."  
She chuckled a bit. "Little green monster coming out Seifer?" She asked her eyes twinkling. "And no, of course not."  
"...Little green monster, as if, why would I be jealous of that maniac." Seifer rolled his eyes and Jasleen just laughed.  
"You're too cute." She stated getting out her letter opener, it was the shape of a chocobo the beak was the opener part.

_Dear Ms. Line,_

I don't read very many books, but your books are rather interesting, I just have one question why did you use the name Almasy in your book? How do you know of him?

Sincerely yours,  
Squall Lionhart. 

"At least he's honest." She stated, sighing a bit. "I'm going to get this question a lot, I better decide on a good answer."  
"What question is that?" Seifer asked, like he was going to read her mail.  
"Why I chose your last name in my book, and how I know you." Jasleen replied typing already the answer to the letter. "I'm not about to tell them its because I grew up with you, or that I was crushing on you."  
"Just crushing?" He asked, and she turned to look at him. "Never mind don't answer that."  
Both teens faces flushed a light pink then, and Jasleen went right back to her computer to focus on something else. Her heart was racing and her mind was flustered.

_Dear Mr. Lionhart,_

I am pleased to hear that you did enjoy my first two books, I do not often get letters from male fans. Your two questions were: Why I used the name Almasy, and how I knew of him? The answer is simply this:

She paused, should she? Would it give away who she was if she wrote that as an answer, I'm closer then you think? She bit her lower lip scrunching her nose in thought.  
Seifer watched her from the wall, she sure was cute when she did that. He smirked a bit, watching her, her fingers had stopped typing.  
"You okay?" He asked leaning close to her.  
She gave a few small nods. "Yeah, just trying how to answer it. If I say I'm closer then they think...do you think it would give away who I am, or add to the mystery."  
"I bet it adds to the mystery, and you know them, they'll just keep asking." He stated, "Relax a bit, you'll be alright."

_I'm closer then you think, Squall.  
I'm also thinking that you either checked my books out from your library or borrowed them from a friend. So I am enclosing my both my books and I hope you will enjoy the book marks as well._

Yours truly,  
Crystal Line 

She reached over then and grabbed a copy of both Winds of Change and Hearts on Fire , she signed them both before putting them and three book marks in the package along with the letter.  
"Bookmarks?" He asked her, looking over them. "You even have one for your third book?"  
She gave him a nod. "Yes, and before you ask, yes I drew them myself."  
He was looking at them then, there were only three for now, since Jasleen only had three books out, her thread had come out a few weeks ago, but hadn't reached Balamb yet.  
The first, Winds of Change, had Sari dressed in a light green dress, in her hair were the leaves the color of autumn, red, yellow, and orange. Wind rose around her causing her hair to be blown around her face, he smirked a bit, that first dress was what he'd fallen in love with on Sari. On the back of the bookmark it said Winds of ChangeBook 1 "As with time, the wind changes everything," Sari, before her battle, page 261.  
The second, Hearts on Fire, he noticed right away that she wasn't alone. Almasy was standing behind her, not quiet in the shadow, but he was there. He had to say Jasleen had done a good job with the drawing, it looked a little like him, but not enough that people would notice. He wore his white signature long coat, but his vest was a dark red with some orange surrounding it, like fire he thought. Then he noticed Sari, dressed in that fiery red, the red fire roses cascaded down her hair, the petals floating to what seemed to be darkness. She held an orange, blue, and red flame in her hand, almost as if she was offering it to the reader. Once again the title was written on the back, but he was surprised that it was a quote form Almasy instead of Sari: "May the flame of your heart, guide you to the ones you love." He'd said that once he'd found Sari was the one for him, his own light. That was on page 345 he remembered that, laughing at those words. Though now, as he looked over at the girl typing answers to the letters, it was true.  
The third, A Change in Tides , was like the illustration he'd seen before. Only this time next to Sari were Edea and Cid, it was unmistakable not to know it was them. The long dark hair of Matron was wavey behind her, like her daughter Sari, water lilies were twisted into the dark strands. Instead of Matron's normal dark black, Jasleen had put her in a dark navy blue dress, just a little off the shoulders, it was rather beautiful. Cid, he chuckled a bit, had a little more hair, and she'd forgone the glasses, instead making his eyes shine a dark brown, like earth. "I've never been happier, then with these changes in the tides, 'til now." - Sari, at dinner pg 442.  
"I don't have the fourth book quiet complete yet," Jasleen explained. "I have a title, and a plot, just not sure where to go?"  
"What's your plot?" He asked.  
"Oh Sari has to go find her former teacher's long lost daughter, and take her in as a pupil, I'm just not sure who's name to use." Jasleen told him.  
"Name?"  
"...I want to use a friends name." Jasleen replied. "But it will be too obvious if I use their first name so its got to be a nick.."  
"Ask Fujin." Seifer stated, interrupting her, and she stared at him. "She's a huge fan of yours, I'm surprised you haven't gotten a letter from her, would be in all caps."  
She chuckled a bit. "I'll give it some thought."


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII characters just Jasleen, Kristen, and plot. ^^ Enjoy! oh and all the things in Italics for the stories.

AN: Two chapters in one day! YAY this short little chapter is for Zell and Kristen. I actually had a better plot for this part, but I forgot to write it down and couldn't remember what it was lol.

AN2: I am thinking of actually writing the stories I've put in here maybe not under Crystal Line though any ways Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Zell was pacing back and forth and Kristen got ready for their date. This one was special because it had been exactly two years since they had started going out. The blond still couldn't believe his luck. He held the book in his hand, staring down at it. It was Crystal Line's newest book, after all she had included with his last letter.  
_  
Dear Zell,_

I'm telling you go for it! If you really love her as much as you've indicated in your letter, and do remember I'm not "Dear Abby" :) , go for it. I really think you two are meant for each other, and here's a copy of my next book, I hear its not out at Balamb yet, please enjoy it with her.

Crystal Line

P.S. Don't forget to write me and tell me how it goes.

"Okay I'm ready." Kristen stopped in front of him, she smiled at him. "Hey, you alright?"  
Zell didn't trust himself to speak he just nodded, and she took his hand in her's.  
She wore a light emerald green dress, though she rarely wore a dress, he had to admit she looked beautiful in it. The skirt wasn't too long just to her ankles, she wore dark ebony heels, and had tied her deep auburn hair up in a bun that curled around the back of her head. Her dark brown eyes sparkled, and she wore very little make up.  
"Zell, are you sure you're okay?" She asked, the worry in her voice showed heavily on her face. "I mean if you don't want to go out, if you're broke or something, I mean I can pay for it. We don't have to go out...we can stay here if you want."  
"No." Zell stated. "I'm alright, Kristen, lets go."

During dinner the two were quiet, very unlike Zell, as Kristen knew he liked to talk. She was starting to get worried, was this maybe the end of their relationship? Her last relationship hadn't ended well...being told the love of your life was dead, only to find out that he had another girl on the side. You were the one to find out the girl on the side, was his wife? Chicken, jerk, ass, she sighed a bit, never would she thought she'd feel like something was breaking inside her again, she was feeling it now.  
"Zell?" She dared to look at him, lest her eyes betray how her heart was feeling.  
"Stop worrying." He stated, "I'm not going to break up with you."  
She blinked, were they really in that stage of their relationship that she was that easy to read. She smiled a bit then, "Then why so quiet."  
"I'm thinking," He replied, "how nervous this really makes me."  
"What makes you?" She asked leaning her head in her hands.  
"...I got you a gift," He told her and handed it to her.  
She looked at it, "A book?" She slowly began to unwrap the wrapping. "Oh! Its the newest Crystal Line book, I didn't even know this was out yet."  
"She sent it to me," He stated, swallowing a bit, waiting for her to open the cover.

_Kirsten, the person looking at you, cares enough to ask me for advice. :) Please open to page 62 and read the fifth line. - Crystal Line _

Kirsten blinked a few times and then flipped the book to page 62 then, she moved her finger counting down to the fifth line. There was a sticky note over the lines  
_'There he sat across from her, before getting down on one knee. Kirsten looked at him. "Zell, just what are you doing?" He smiled a bit. "I asked your father," He paused again. "Kirsten, please, say yes?"  
_Kirsten looked at Zell, he smiled and had the box open already. "So?"

Jasleen smiled a bit when she say the letter addressed from Zell, she opened it.

_Dear Ms. Line,_

Can I call you Abby now? Thank you so much! She said YES! I'll be sending you an invitation once we set a date, I hope you can make it.

Zell Dintch

"You can count on it, Zell, I'll be there." Jasleen whispered, smiling happily.


End file.
